


Emergence

by QuothTheSeagull



Category: Into the Breach (Video Game)
Genre: Despair, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, On Hiatus, Poetry, Post-Game(s), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuothTheSeagull/pseuds/QuothTheSeagull
Summary: A collection of Into the Breach poems, though currently there's only one poem and I'm not sure if I'll write more. Tags will be updated if more pieces are written.





	Emergence

**Author's Note:**

> Camila's POV, post-game over.
> 
> I thought there was something really sad about seeing Camila, who's tough as nails and seems like she could withstand anything, break down and say "I'm sorry mother. I failed you again." on a game over.

Emergence.  
In this one moment,  
The terror of the years  
Hidden far inside  
Unearths itself,  
Making this new loss  
Feel exactly as if the first,  
Tearing open stitches  
Long wished closed.

No time left for anything here  
But mourning,  
Last moments of lamentation  
Before the end comes—  
Cries for a mother lost,  
Cries of a child cast adrift  
In a churning ocean  
Tear themselves toward my throat,  
But the scowl on my face  
Keeps them silent.  
With one last burst of energy  
I traverse the bounds of time,  
Leaving behind a beautiful world  
To its doom.

I blink.  
I am standing again  
On the hangar deck of our spaceship  
Above the flooded Earth,  
Out of reach of the chaos  
At the throat of human existence  
Carried on the wings and carapace  
Of insectoid monstrosities  
Known by one alien syllable,  
Vek.

I swear again to myself  
That no more timelines will fall,  
No more parallel existences snuffed out,  
No more mothers lost,  
But more and more I only sense  
The hollow lie of my words.


End file.
